


Will I Get In Trouble Too?

by 1Duckys



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Duckys/pseuds/1Duckys
Summary: Blake was finally making friends and was invited to her first college party, until she saw what was in the elevator. College AU, one-shot.





	Will I Get In Trouble Too?

**Author's Note:**

> This was made from a TUMBLR prompt, so credit goes to them. Enjoy.

Blake had friends, many, in fact. Her mother was so proud of her for making friends on the first day of college. Honestly, it was a little weird that she accepted the party invite, but she was trying to get out more, so she had to push her limits.

She had just finished getting ready for the party and was leaving her dorm room when she sent Yang a text that she was leaving.

Blake headed to Yang’s dorm building. She only knew that Yang was in building B in the on-campus dorms.

Blake reached the dorm and went towards the elevators, the lobby had about a dozen people in it, two of which were waiting for the elevator too.

The elevator doors opened and a blond boy stumbled out, blood streaming down his face and covered in injuries littered across his body.

The boy looked up at Blake and yelled, “Please! Call the Police. And whatever you do, don’t go to room 216!”

He collapsed, sobbing and shaking.

Just then Blake received a text. She opened her phone, it was from Yang.

_Yay! Great! So much FUN! Whooooooooo! Room 216, it’s bouta get lit!🔥_


End file.
